The Path That You Choose
by Utsukushii utashi-chan
Summary: The Rival, The Best friend, The First love, The Lazy Genius, The Misunderstood guy, The bad boy.. Who would you choose? The story centers Kyoko (you!) and her life in the ninja world. Who will be your favorite? xXDiscontinued for fear of yet another Mary Sue-ish OC in FanficXx Goume minna-san! :( I don't want no Mary-Sue labaled OC.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only Ichinose Kyoko :)  
Don't forget to make a review~ It's very much appreciated :) Enjoy~

"That's him. That's the boy who failed the final exam three times." The woman whispered to her friend. "Isn't he the jinchuriki?" she replied. "Quiet! We're not supposed to talk about it!"

"He's a monster."

The little boy whom they talked about sat quietly on the swing, enduring every insult the people around him throws. Tears flooded his bright blue eyes as he tightly clenched the rope supporting the swing. "Naruto-kun" came a meek voice in front of him. Naruto slowly looked up and gazed on the girl in front of him. Her purple eyes looking sadly at him, her hair swaying through the wind... "Kyoko-chan?" Naruto muttered through trembling lips. "Please stop crying Naruto-kun." Kyoko said in her sweet comforting voice. She quietly placed her tiny hands in front of Naruto and presented him with a white handkerchief. The boy cautiously took it and gave her a confused look. "Mama and I made it just for you."

Naruto's eyes brightened. Looking closely at the handkerchief, he saw some writing on it, embedded in gold letterings "Gambare, Naruto-kun!" (_Do your best, Naruto-kun!_)


	2. Chapter 1: The Reunion

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only Ichinose Kyoko and some other characters that I've made up  
Don't forget to review~ It's much appreciated! :) Enjoy~

* * *

Sasuke waited for his teammates impatiently underneath the tree which had a shurkien stabbed into it.

"Sasuke!" The familiar high strung voice of Naruto rang through the whole forest.

"Arrrggghhh! You beat me again!" The blonde shouted outrageously.

"That's because you're stupid." Sasuke blankly replied, his arms folded as he sat comfortably on the soft grass beside the tree.

"Idiot! Don't shout so mindlessly!" Their other teammate, Sakura angrily said hitting Naruto on the head.

"You two are so annoying." Sasuke snorted still in his sitting position, just watching the two of them. He seems to enjoy seeing Sakura hitting Naruto. Suddenly, Sasuke got up and shot a kunei right at Naruto missing him by an inch. The kunei hit a tree just behind Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" The blonde shouted. "SASUKE YOU IDIOT! WHY DID YOU THREW THAT KUNEI AT ME?!" Naruto rambled on.

"There's someone else here." Sasuke replied, annoyed.

"You seem fond of throwing kunei to random passerby." Came a calm voice from above the tree that the Kunei hit.

_That voice!_ Naruto turned all too quickly towards the source.

The stranger's features cannot be seen as it was already dark in the forest.

"It's been a while." The voice mused.

Naruto anticipated to take a closer look on the so-called passerby, but to his aggravation failed as the stranger was way up on the tree.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!" Sakura growled.

"Tsk. Don't be so hasty." replied the voice.

"… Kyoko-chan? Is that you?! KYOKO-CHAN!" Naruto concluded without further thinking.

_Kyoko-chan._ The name hit Sasuke. His heart was beating crazy fast; His excitement getting the most out of him. He hadn't seen her for years. He thought for sure that she was gone. Gone for good… Five years ago word got out that her clan was annihilated by Orochimaru and that there were no survivors. _Could be? Could it possibly be? _Random thoughts pushed through Sasuke's mind as he tried to process everything, analyze each possibility.

"You're no fun, Naruto-kun."

Kyoko jumped out of the tree and landed perfectly right in front of them. Both Naruto and Sasuke flinched at the sight of their old friend. That familiar set of purple eyes met them; she was still the Ichinose Kyoko that they knew except now she was much more attractive than ever. Her chestnut brown curly hair was now up to her waist. She was wearing a somewhat alice-in-wonderland dress with her ninja sandals. Still shocked from the ghost of the past, both Naruto and Sasuke stood there, dumbfounded.

"Kyoko-chan…?" Sakura spoked up, confused.

Kyoko turned to her and smiled, "I assume that you're Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun's teammate?"

"Ah! Yes! I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura." The pink-headed girl stuttered. She was as shocked as Naruto and Sasuke, but not because of her newly discovered _past_ of her teammates but she was astounded by the beauty that was standing in front of her. She was always confident in her own skin but this girl, this girl named Kyoko who came out of nowhere, made her think otherwise.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan. I'm Ichinose Kyoko. A... former resident of Konoha and a friend to those two." She said gesturing to the two boys who was still speechless. The brunette smiled and turned towards Naruto and Sasuke, hugging them both at the same time. Sakura's jaw dropped she saw Sasuke hugged Kyoko back. _She's going to pay! _Sakura screamed in her mind. She balled her hands into fists and wanted ever so badly to strangle the girl in Sasuke's arms, but suppressed the urge. It was the first time that Sakura saw Sasuke smiled genuinely, even for just a split second of that warm smile of Sasuke's made her feel… happy. Kyoko was obviously an important person to both Naruto and Sasuke she rationalized.

"Yes, It's really been a while." Sasuke finally said recovering from the trance. He returned to his usual cool self but Sakura could still see the unusual gleam in his eyes. "Kyoko-chan…. I…. missed you." Naruto whispered softly to himself but enough for Sakura to hear.

"Who is she to them? Is she really just a friend?" Sakura wondered to herself.

* * *

The waiter set four bowls of ramen on the table, he gave a gleeful smile and went away. "Ramen! All right!" Naruto shouted, excited to taste the delicious treat right before him. "Naruto-kun! You haven't changed a bit!" Kyoko giggled. Naruto turned a light shade of pink as he laughed along with her, scratching the back of his neck.

"So, Kyoko-chan, what brings you to Konoha?" Sakura, obviously pissed off with her, said. She tried as much as possible to be nice but her questioning sounded like an interrogation rather than a casual chit-chat. Sasuke gave her a mean look, but Sakura failed to see it.

"I'm participating in this year's chunnin exam." Kyoko replied happily. She neither sounded snobbish or fake. _Same old Kyoko-chan, Sweet as ever._ Naruto thought to himself. Kyoko-chan was really forgiving and kind even back when they were kids. She was a real sweetheart and treats people equally and with respect. She was the one that talked to Naruto, and befriended him when no one else would.

"Really? Wait! Where have you been all this time Kyoko-chan?" Naruto asked her like a little school boy begging for chocolates.

"I've been living in Kirigakure, with my master, Mei Terumi." Kyoko answered him. "She was actually the one who made me wear this." (^^" - Kyoko's face while saying this)

"Eh? The Mizukage? Woah!" Naruto exclaimed.

"The Mizukage?" repeated Sakura who was also astonished. "How did you became under her tutelage?" she added.

Kyoko's smile disappeared for a moment, then she tried her best to put on another smile. "Oh, it's a long story. Hahaha!" She laughed.

Sasuke ,sitting across Kyoko, silently watched her and listened to their conversation. He felt that something has changed. Something big has changed in Kyoko that she doesn't want anyone to find out. _What is she hiding?_ Sasuke asked himself.

"Ah! I've been talking about myself all night!" Kyoko said.

"Oh, you've noticed." Sakura commented quietly that the others didn't hear.

"How have you been Naruto-kun? Sasuke-kun?"

_She's changing the subject. _Nothing can be kept from Sasuke. With his keen eye and intelligence, he notices every slight change in everything.

"We've been training hard! We've been promoted to a genin!" Naruto quickly replied answering for Sasuke.

"That's great! So are you participating in the Chunnin exam too?" Kyoko mused.

"Hai! OH! That's right! We'll be opponents Kyoko-chan!" Naruto almost shouted.

Kyoko smiled happily. "Let's do our best then!"

* * *

"Oh no! We were supposed to meet Shikamaru and the others thirty minutes ago!" Sakura mentally smacked herself for forgetting.

"Ahhh! You're right! Kyoko-chan, I'm really sorry! I need to go! I'll come visit you at the inn tomorrow!" Naruto said and then dashed of with Sakura.

"Sigh, Naruto-kun hasn't change a bit." Kyoko commented. She looked over to Sasuke and smiled, "Well I guess I'll be going. Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke slightly nodded but didn't say anything. _You haven't changed a bit either Sasuke-kun._ Kyoko thought to herself. She started to walk away but Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"Sasuke-kun?" Kyoko turned to him a little surprised. Sasuke didn't say anything, instead he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Kyoko-chan.. I... missed you." He whispered into her ear. Kyoko smiled to herself and hugged him back. "I missed you too, Sasuke-kun... I missed you both."

* * *

Preview of the next chapter:

_'Kankuro.. put the child down. You're a shame to our village. Let us depart.' The red-headed boy ordered the young man clutching the poor little brunette boy by the collar._

_'I... They started it!' Kankuro replied like a child defending himself._

_'You, what's your name?' Sasuke demanded._

_'Me..?' The girl beside Kankuro brighten up, hoping that she was the one he asked._

_'No, the one with the gourd' Sasuke coldly replied._

Guess who's coming up in the next chapter... hihihihi :3 He's my favorite character in the Anime :DDD hehehe, Sorry, I might be a little biased in the next chapter XD

So how'd you like it so far? post a review and I promise that I'll update as soon as possible... hmm.. shall I say this Friday?! :DD Hahaha Thanks for reading~


	3. Chapter 2: Clouds

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only Ichinose Kyoko and some other characters that I've made up  
Don't forget to review~ It's much appreciated! :) Enjoy~

* * *

Kyoko stride through the streets of Konoha unsure of her destination. It's been a while since she's been in this place. So much has changed in the hidden leaf village since she left. She was utterly amazed by the different stores and restaurants that now resided the village. The streets were crowded and people are busy, running here and there. Kyoko sighed to herself. Maybe she could visit her once favorite place in the village, the forest.

She walked through the forest enjoying the silence and peace that surrounded her. The sun was shining tremendously but the trees provided enough shade to protect her from its wicked rays. Kyoko slowly closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, she missed this place; she longed for that sweet serenity that the forest gave her. A lot has happened, painful memories that would often haunt her during her sleep that would cause her sleepless nights; sometimes she'll be afraid to fall asleep, afraid that she would see those dreadful scenes again. She sat underneath a nearby tree and looked towards the sky, her back against the trunk as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"How troublesome." Someone said from behind the tree. Kyoko turned her attention to the lazy voice that she heard but couldn't see who was talking because of the trunk right between them.

"...The clouds are nice…" the voice lazily said. "Tsk. Why do I have to join that stupid chunnin exam." He continued talking to himself.

Kyoko remained silent as she got back to her position a few moments ago.

"I even don't care if I pass. Sigh. Why did I ever choose to be a ninja? Damn it!" he cursed under his breath.

"There is a purpose behind everything." Kyoko finally spoke up.

The stranger fell quiet, surprised that he had company all the while he was rambling to himself. "I….. I know that." He replied. "I just… find it troublesome to find that purpose."

"Everyone has a hard time but you can still find it once you put your heart and mind into it." Kyoko calmly assured him. She stared blankly towards the sky again, trying to figure out herself her own purpose, her true purpose.

"Shikamaru! Shikamaru! Man! Where the hell are you?!" they heard a high pitchy voice.

"Tsk. Troublesome." Kyoko heard him say. "Hey, it was nice talking to you. Whoever you are. Got to go."

Kyoko fixed her gaze towards the sky again. She pondered on the things she had said to the guy before.

_There's a purpose behind everything. A purpose._

* * *

"Naruto-niisan!" The poor helpless boy screamed as he struggled attempting to escape the grip of his tormentor.

"Let him go! Let him go!" The other children shouted.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGH!" Naruto charged towards the painted boy with a kunei.

"Tsk. Damn kid."

Naruto fell to the ground with just one kick from the the painted boy.

The blonde got back to his feet and was about to charge again when something was shot on the bully's arm.

"Picking on little kids, tsk." Sasuke smirked. He was sitting on the branch of a tree, playing with a small stone.

"You're not here from our village are you? Get out of here now if you still want to live." He added as he crushed the stone into powder with his bare hand.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cheered.

"WHY YOU LITTLE -" the oppressor shouted to Sasuke and was about to attack.

"Kankuro.. put the child down." A red-headed boy ordered the young man who was still clutching the poor little brunette boy by the collar.

_He's eyes... they look scary!_ Naruto thought to himself.

"G-gaara!" Kankuro panicked. "I... They started it!" he defended.

"You're a shame to our village. Let us leave now." Gaara stated and walked away with Kankuro and the other young woman with him.

"You, what's your name?" Sasuke demanded.

The three of them stopped on their tracks and turned to Sasuke.

"Me..?" The girl beside Kankuro brighten up, hoping that she was the one he asked.

"No, the one with the gourd." Sasuke coldly replied.

"Sabakuno Gaara. And you?" Gaara calmly replied.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Gaara eyed Sasuke cautiously; he's blue eyes intense as ever. It was as if he's challenging him to a fight. Temari, the blonde kunoichi that was with them sensed the tension between the two so she quickly spoke up. "A..anoh! We still need to sign up for the Chunnin exam. Kankuro, Gaara. Let's go."

Just as they were about to leave, Kyoko ran into them. "Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun! So this is where you've been~!" She started happily.

... awkward silence...

"A..anoh... did I came in a bad time?" Kyoko asked blushing madly.

_Kawaii _both Naruto and Kanukuro thought.

"No! No! We were just having a friendly conversation! I'm Kankuro by the way!" Kankuro quickly said as he introduced himself, took her hand and kissed it.

Kyoko smiled, still a bit embarrassed "I'm Kyoko. Ichinose Kyoko. Nice to meet you Kankuro-san!"

_AHHHHHH! KAWAIIIII!_ Kankuro screamed in his mind, his face burning up.

Gaara looked at Kyoko, arms crossed, examining every inch of her face. _Annoying girl._ he thought.

"OI! Aren't you suppose to leave?! OLD MAN!" Naruto shouted.

"WHAT?! OLD MAN YOU SAY?!" Kankuro roared.

"HEY! I told you we need to go!" Temari told him, then she grabbed Kankuro by the ear and pulled him away.

Kyoko looked over to Naruto who was still in rage. "What happened?" she asked turning to Sakura. Sakura was busily examining Konohamaru, the little boy who was taunted a while ago by Kankuro.

"We had trouble with those three." Sakura replied reffering to the sand ninjas from before. Kyoko looked at the boy with pity then kneeled down and placed her hand on Konohamaru's forehead; The boy immediately gained consciousness.

_What! Medical Ninjutsu?! _Sakura exclaimed. She was surprised that a genin such as her would be able to perform medical ninjutsu. Sakura turned to the smiling Kyoko, thoughts flooding her mind. _W-who is she really? _

"E..etoh.. who are you onee-san?" the young boy turned to Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan" Sasuke answered for her.

"Kyoko-chan! You're so pretty!" Konohamaru exclaimed giving Kyoko a hug. She hugged him back and thanked him for the compliment. "EH?! Are you Nartuo-niisan's girlfriend?"

"KONOHAMARU!" Naruto shouted. His face flushed; lips trembling.

Sasuke's eyes widened "Konohamaru, stop talking nonsense!" He said to the child in a threatening voice.

"HAHA! Why don't you admit it onii-san? You like Kyoko-neesan right? Right? Right?" The child teased Naruto ignoring Sasuke.

"Urosai! (_shut up_)" Sasuke yelled losing his temper.

The young boy finally noticed the angered Sasuke thus turning to him "Eh? You like Kyoko-san too, Sasuke-kun?"

"Wha-? I.. I.." Sasuke was lost for words. "DAMN KID! SHUT UP!" Sakura yelled making the little boy cry.

"WAAAAH! Kyoko-san! Sakura-san is scary! She looks like a monster!" Konohamaru cried louder.

Kyoko let the boy stand and gently wiped his tears "Konohamaru.. don't cry. Sakura-san didn't mean it." She said comforting the scared Konohamaru.

"*sniffle* *sniffle* then.. is it true onee-san? Are you really Naruto-kun's girlfriend?" Konohamaru asked innocently, finally calming down.

Kyoko ran her fingers through his hair and gently patted his head.

"Hai. Hai. I'm his girlfriend."

* * *

Sorry! I know that I've said that this will be a Gaara chapter.. I'm disappointed too! I love him so much! Anyhoo, I updated early cause I finished this chapter when I was in school. Hehehe Biochemistry was pretty boring so I decided to start working on chapter 3. :)) Expect it on Monday!

Please post a review. :)))


	4. Chapter 3: Mission revealed!

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only Ichinose Kyoko and some other characters that I've made up  
Don't forget to review~ It's much appreciated! :) Enjoy~

I want to take this opportunity to give a big shout out to crystalfox127 for being the first one to review this story! :") Thank you sooo much~

* * *

"Hai. Hai. I'm his girlfriend."

"WHAT?!" The three konoha genin exclaimed in unison, their eyes widened; jaws hanging.

Sasuke looked over Naruto, his eyebrows furrowed, eyes filled with questions.

"N-Naruto! S-since when? H-HOW WAS IT EVEN POSSIBLE?! " Sakura demanded the blonde.

Naruto looked at the two, speechless, confusion written all over his face.

"Sasuke-kun is also my boyfriend!" Kyoko happily cried.

"WHAT?!" Sakura yelled, her eyes bursting into flames.

"Hai! Hai! They are both my _boyfriends_!" Kyoko added not noticing Sakura's outrage.

_She's playing with us._ Sasuke finally noticed.

"Kyoko-chan! That's not what I meant!" Konohamaru complained.

Kyoko laughed "Well… Kyoko-chan is a girl, right Konohamaru? And I'm friends with those two so that makes me their _girl friend_." She teased.

Sasuke sighed in relief. Kyoko can be a little flighty at times, she enjoyed teasing people especially her best friend Sasuke saying that he always over thinks and takes everything seriously.

Kyoko laughed once more, patting Konohamaru's head.

"Onee-chan!" The little boy whined.

"Now, now Konohamaru. That's a secret!" Kyoko whispered to the boy and winked. She looked over to Naruto who was still as red as a tomato. "Anyway, I just wanted to ask if you guys want to join me for lunch. Then after that the four of us can sign up for the chunnin exam."

Sasuke who was back to his usual self nodded silently, his arms folded as always.

"I'll come too." Sakura quickly agreed, yet in her mind she just wanted to keep an eye on Sasuke. _Damn that girl! She makes me feel so mad!_

"Onee-chan! I'll come eat lunch with you!" Konohamaru begged.

Kyoko agreed and turned to the still blushing Naruto "All righty~! That leaves only you Naruto-kun! What will it be?"

"Uhh… S-sure." The blonde muttered.

* * *

"Please! Please let us in!" the boy begged the two Jounins in front of the door.

"Urosai!" shouted one of them and threw the bob headed guy aside.

Tenten rushed to her comrade's side and supported his head. "Lee!" she shouted, cradling him in her arms.

"W-what's happening over there?" Sakura stuttered. A rumble of some sort was brewing when she, alongside with her teammates and Kyoko, arrived.

Naruto impatiently ran towards the chaotic scene and confronted the two Jounins. "OI! YOU DAMN BASTARDS! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CAUSING ALL THIS TROUBLE?!" He shouted, pointing at them.

"SHUT UP!" The jounin shouted and threw Naruto aside.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Kyoko quickly ran to her friend's side.

"Hey. Pick someone your own strength. KONOHA WIND STYLE!"

The jounin swiftly turned to his side and got kicked by the previously _hit _bob haired guy. The jounin fell to the ground and was unconscious. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" The other jounin yelled to the bob haired guy but ended up being ignored.

"Tsk. And all this time you're the one who said that we shouldn't attract attention." Tenten complained.

"Sorry Tenten, I got carried away." Lee replied grinning. He turned to Sakura and winked. "Hey! I'm Rock Lee! We should go out!"

Sakura looked at him disbelievingly, she stared at his thick furry eyebrows and flinched. "So not cool." Sakura replied in disgust.

"HEY! DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME YOU PUNK!" The jounin shouted to them.

"Oops! Sorry!" and with that Lee punched him in the gut leaving the muscle head jounin unconscious.

"Idiots." Sasuke muttered. He turned to Lee and looked at him with his sharp eyes. _He's strong to defeat both jounins. Rock lee, huh?_

"Oi! Sakura!." a blonde girl suddenly appeared.

"I-ino?" Sakura gasped looking at her all time rival.

"Hey forehead girl! I thought you had some brains in that thick head of yours, guess I was wrong." Ino said casually locking her blue eyes with Sakura's.

***Sakura and Ino intensely stares at each other***

Sasuke sighed and grabbed Sakura "Come on, we need to register."

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino said dreamily. She clasped her hands together; her eyes twinkling in delight.

Sasuke ignored her and moved towards Kyoko and Naruto. "Baka (which means idiot)." He said, pulled Naruto up and pushed the both of them (Sakura and Naruto) forward. "Registration's at third floor." He then extended a hand for Kyoko, who took it and stood up carefully.

Ino stood there lost in thoughts, fuming at the sight of Kyoko and Sasuke whose hands are still locked with each other. _Who the hell is she?_

"Shikamaru, should we drag her upstairs?" Choji whispered to his teammate who were all the while at the scene.

"Tsk. I guess so. Troublesome girl." Shikamaru replied to him. "Oi! Ino! Let's go!" He grabbed the blonde girl by the wrist and pulled her upstairs.

Kyoko turned to Shikamaru, watching him as he pulled Ino up the stairs. _He's the one I talked to in the forest._ She thought as she smiled to herself.

"Kyoko?" Sasuke called out to her. He followed her stare towards the dark haired ninja dragging his teammate_._

Kyoko finally out of her thoughts smiled to Sasuke "It's nothing. Go on ahead. I have to meet with my teammates first."

Sasuke nodded finally letting go of her hand. "I'll see you later then."

* * *

Kyoko walked towards the room where the two jounins were guarding awhile ago. She cautiously scanned the area making sure that she was alone as she entered the dark room. Chills sent down her spine as she took a step further. She squint her eyes as the darkness enveloped her.

"Kyoko-chan... you're late." A faint voice rang in her ears. Kyoko fell to the ground, trembling.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I'm sorry Misaku-sensei!" Kyoko cried, covering her ears.

Out of the darkness came a lady-like figure, even though it was pitch black dark, Kyoko could still see her emerald green cat-like eyes staring at her.

"Sensei, don't scare her like that." Her teammate spoke up. He helped Kyoko get back to her feet and held her, Kyoko relying on him for support.

"Arigato, Rei-kun." Kyoko whispered to him.

"Rei-kun, why do you always pamper her?!" their other teammate whined.

"Urosai, Karin!" Rei snapped at the red-headed girl.

Misaku stood up and walked towards Kyoko, lifting the girl's chin slightly with her slender fingers. "It's a good thing that Mei was generous enough to lend me you for this mission."

Kyoko's eyes widened, she felt a sudden twitch in her stomach at the sound of her beloved Mizukage's name. The painful sight of Mei Terumi's face as she fall into defeat by Misaku's hands was unbearable for her. She loved the Mizukage as her own mother, but now she's in a deep sleep ninjutsu all because of this.. witch that stood before her.

"You betrayed the village!" Kyoko said finally able to stand on her own. She swatted away Misaku's hand from her face and continued her rage "You betrayed the Mizukage! You betrayed your own sister!"

**thump**

Kyoko felt a sudden pain on her left cheek. She held her hand next to it and looked intensely at Misaku's eyes. Tears streaming down her pale face.

"SENSEI! PLEASE STOP!" Rei shouted as he put himself in front of the poor girl.

Misaku laughed darkly and looked at Rei, "Ah yes.. young love. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! How pathetic!" She continued. "I got news for you buddy! She doesn't love you back! She's just using that pretty face of hers to lure you! She's been in love with that Uzumaki Naruto ever since!"

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" Kyoko finally snapped. Her purple eyes turned red as her anger engulfed her.

"K-kyoko-chan! P-please calm down! Please calm down!" Karin and Rei begged her.

Misaku fell silent for she knew what Kyoko is capable of. She watched as Kyoko's hair began to turn white. _T-the Kokuo! She's.. no! It can't be!_

"Kyoko.. you couldn't save the mizukage if you killed her. You know that." Rei whispered into her ear. He hugged her tightly until she calmed down.

"Hmph. Glad you finally came to your senses." Misaku calmly said to her, trying her best to hide her true emotions. "Now go and fulfill the mission and I will grant the Mizukage's freedom."

"Go and eliminate the boy! Kill Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

Sorry! It was kinda boring! :))) Anyways, reviews are much appreciated! And yeah, I know that Karin is supposed to appear in the Shippuden part and I'm pretty sure that this story will be up to the second part of Naruto.. I promise! :) anyhoo, for those of you who doesn't know what the Kokuo is, feel free to search it on Naruto wiki, but be warned! It contains spoilers! Hahaha! XD


	5. Chapter 4: Chunnin exam- The First Trial

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only Ichinose Kyoko and some other characters that I've made up!  
Don't forget to review~ It's much appreciated! :) Enjoy~

* * *

"Hey Shikamaru!" The blonde kunoichi turned to the boy sitting next to her. He was sitting comfortably next to the entrance door, his legs hanging on top of the table, his back leaning on the wall, head jerked upwards.

"Hm?" Shikamaru lazily replied, still staring blankly into space.

"That girl with Sasuke.. do you think that she... means something to him?" Ino asked him in a very serious manner.

"How should I know?" her teammate retorted.

"UGH! You're no help at all!" the blonde yelled pushing Shikamaru off his seat.

"Ouch! Troublesome woman." The poor boy muttered; his face flat on the floor.

"Oi! Minna-san! What's up? I'm gonna beat the hell out of you guys for sure!" Naruto barged in suddenly through the doors.

"UROSAI, NARUTO!" Ino shouted at the confident genin who gained a lot of attention from the intense participants of the chunnin exam.

"Ino! Hey, where's Shikamaru?" Naruto questioned the blonde kunoichi.

"R-right here…" the boy painfully groaned.

Naruto quickly closed the doors and crouched down to take a better look at the rookie. "Oi! Shikamaru! What the hell are you doing on the floor?" he asked, mindlessly poking the poor Shikamaru.

"Baka! Stop that!" Shikamaru snapped at him.

"Umm… Naruto-kun?" came a calm voice in front of the two genins.

Shikamaru looked up to see a set of concerned purple eyes looking at him.

"Naruto-kun, kindly move away." The brunette politely asked her friend.

"Sure thing Kyoko-chan!" he whole-heartedly obliged.

Kyoko crouched down beside the injured boy and helped him sat up. She then carefully examined Shikamaru's face, her warm fingers glide gently on his forehead causing him to flinch.

"It hurts." The boy quietly muttered, trying so hard not to look her in the eyes. _Troublesome girl with her crazy long lashes._

"Anoh, I'm just going to put some ointment okay? This is gonna sting a bit." Kyoko gently told him looking directly in his jet black eyes.

"damn it." Shikamaru cursed under his breath, his face burning.

Kyoko carefully placed an ample amount of ointment on the genin's wound.

"Uh!" he winced slightly.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Kyoko panicked. She placed her lips next to the cut and blew on it. Shikamaru felt his whole body tingling and was sweating like hell. It was either from the thought that she was so _close _to him or the wound was mortifying that he couldn't bear it at all.

"There ya go!" Kyoko finally said with a smile. The girl then stood up and went away.

Shikamaru sighed in relief, his heartbeat slowing down.

"DAMN IT! SHIKAMARU! STAND UP! YOU CAN STAND UP ON YOUR OWN RIGHT?!" Naruto impatiently yelled. _Shikamaru you idiot! You got Kyoko-chan worried about you! _The young blonde screamed in his head.

Shikamaru obediently stood up, his knees still a little wobbly. _Such a drag. It's just a scratch, but why the hell do I feel like this? _He looked over to where Kyoko, who was now talking to Sasuke, and reluctantly gazed at her. _She's really… something._ The still blushing Shikamaru thought to himself. He continued to stare at her but soon found himself locked with the cold eyes of the Uchiha kid. _Tsk. Troublesome._ Shikamaru casually looked away, his lazy eyes now fixed on the ceiling, his hands in his pockets.

"SHIKAMARU! SHIKAMARU!" they yelled at him, but Nara Shikamaru was lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the blonde kunoichi and Naruto practically screaming in his ears.

_Kyoko-chan… such beautiful eyes._

* * *

"The first part of the chunnin exam will now commence. Everyone inside that room." They heard one of the jounins announced.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun and you too Sakura-chan. Let's all do our best!" Kyoko wished them luck and went to her teammates.

Naruto watched her as she gracefully walked away. Beautiful memories flooding his mind; He placed a hand in his right pocket and took out a neatly folded handkerchief, the same one that she gave to him years back. He clutched it in his hands and whispered to himself "I'll do my best... for you, Kyoko-chan."

"Oi! Naruto! Let's go!" Sakura called out returning him back to the present.

"ALL RIGHT!" he enthusiastically replied and ran out to the pink-haired girl.

The room was cold and a bit stuffy, everyone was seated randomly and there were pairs of jounins on both side of each row. _All right! Let's get this going! I'm gonna pass this test no matter what! _Naruto confidently told himself, but the bitter truth was he was trembling inside. What if he didn't pass? What would happen to him? Would he stay a genin forever? He thought of this exam not only as a test of skills but as a way to determine his future, his future with a certain person he truly cares about. That person whom he swore to never let her leave him again. That person whom he swore he will protect until he dies. That person whom he trusted and loved for all these years. That person... _Would she leave me again?_ He constantly looked over to where she was, though he couldn't see her face, he imagined her angelic smile, the smile that would always make him feel on top of the world. Her lovely laugh that's music to his ears. _You're never gonna leave me again... I'll never let you out of my sight... Kyoko-chan.__  
_

Just then, a man with a large, imposing figure, with a rugged head and face covered with old wounds and scars entered the room. His black eyes scanning every face in the room. He lifted his hand, took out a chalk and started writing words on the board. Everyone, immersed in tension, was carefully analyzing each stroke, each line. When he finally finished, he took a step forward and spoke in a very deep, threatening voice. "The name's Ibiki. Morino Ibiki. I'll be the first examiner."

"This is a written exam, compromise of ten questions. You're only given ninety minutes to answer all nine questions, the tenth will be asked five minutes before the end of the exam in which you're only given two minutes to answer. Anyone caught cheating _recklessly_ will be deducted two points, so accumulating a total of five violations will fail you." Ibiki explained.

_Ten questions?! Easy peasy! HAH! _Sakura told herself. It'll be no problem for her that's for sure. With her intellect and analytic skills she'll pass the first exam with flying colors.

"However, there's a catch." the examiner warned them "The decision whether you pass this test or not also depends on your teammates. If one of your teammates fail, all three of you will not be able to continue to the second exam."

Sakura's eyes widened. _Teammates?! _she looked over to Sasuke who was three rows in front of her _We'll have no problem with Sasuke that's for sure... but.. with Naruto? _she eyed Naruto who was nervously staring into space. _You better not fail, Naruto.__  
_

Naruto was shaking in his seat, unsure of what to do. _It's okay. I managed to pass the academy, I'm sure I'll pass this exam too._ He assured himself.

And soon the test papers were given and with ibiki's command, the exam started.

Naruto scanned over the paper and was horrified. He wasn't able to understand a single question! He looked over to Sakura who was miraculously having a hard time herself. _What the hell am I going to do? Even Sakura obviously find this test hard. Damn it!_

"A-anoh... Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked over to his side to find the shy Hinata sitting next to him. "Hinata?! Wow! I'm so relieved!" He whispered to her.

The shy Hyuuga heir clammed up just by the mere sound of his voice and started stuttering. "W-would you like to c-copy my answers?"

Naruto looked at her in disbelief, he might not be the sharpest knife in the drawer but he certainly was not a cheater. "Goume Hinata-chan. That's just not the way I go." he turned her down politely. _But then again... I couldn't answer anything and that Sasuke would surely beat me up if fail._

One hour had already passed and the blonde Konoha genin still hasn't answered a single question. He was getting frustrated and at the same time nervous. He was already tempted to cheat. He once again looked over to Sakura, who had her game face on. _I can't let them down. I can't let Kyoko-chan... all right! Let's do this! _he proclaimed as he turned to Hinata. "Hinata-chan..." He whispered to her. The shy kunoichi obliged and carefully revealed the answers to him. Naruto having second thoughts was about to look when suddenly a jounin stood up. He swore that his heart stopped beating.

"You! You've already accumulated five violations. Your team fails!"

_That was close. _Naruto thought. More and more teams stood up and went home empty handed. Soon only twenty-eight teams remain.

"All right. Time for the last question." Ibiki announced. "This next question will be worth ten points, earning you merit to advance to the next exam. But if you don't get it right, you will be deducted ten points thus failing you and if you fail this, you couldn't retake the chunnin exam, you'll stay as a genin... forever. "

_I-I have to answer this! I have to pass! I'll take that chance! _Naruto said to himself.

"Okay before anything else, does anyone of you wish to withdraw? Withdrawing will give you a chance to pass and retake the _next _chunnin exam. So? What will it be?"

Four teams stood up and was escorted to the exit. "Anyone else?"

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat, clenched his teeth then raised his hand. "N-naruto-kun!" Sakura called out to him. "You're withdrawing?" The examiner asked.

The blonde shinobi balled his hand into a fist and banged it on the table in front of him and stood up. "A ninja never backs down from a fight! I'll fight until my last breath!" He triumphantly announced.

Ibiki smiled to himself and looked at the young ninja in front of him. _What an interesting guy. He manage to convince everyone else in the room not to back down. _"All right. Everyone of you, give yourself a hand, the seventy-two of you managed to pass."

Everyone looked at the examiner with unbelieving eyes. "S-sensei? What about the last question?" Sakura spoke up.

"The last question was if you will withdraw or not from this test." Ibiki grinned. "I secretly put two Chunnin into the crowd to answer the questions and to make other genins try to cheat off of their exams. As some of you might have noticed, I used the term _reckless cheating_. A ninja who is reckless at gathering information would be easily caught and thus jeopardizing the mission. The purpose of this exam was to test your information gathering skills."

"So I guess that's it for the first exam. Your second examiner will be expecting you tomorrow near the entrance of the forbidden forest." Ibiki congratulated them and went away.

"YAHOOO! I PASSED! although I did nothing... but I PASSED!" Naruto shouted triumphantly. "KYOKO-CHAN! I PASSED!"

Kyoko looked at him with a smile plastered on her face. "Nice work Naruto-kun!" She replied happily, yet deep in her heart she wasn't. She feared for her friends.. especially Naruto._  
_

_It's almost time. Please be careful in the second exam... Naruto-kun._

* * *

Soo? How'd you like the Shikamaru x Kyoko moment? Hahaha! :))) I personally think it was kinda cheesy XD There's more fluffy moments to come so please stay tuned! HAHAHA I'll post chapter 5 on Friday~~! I've actually started on it already... :)))

Please post a review! Thanks! :)


	6. Chapter 5: Love at first bite

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only Ichinose Kyoko and some other characters that I've made up!  
Don't forget to review~ It's much appreciated! :) Enjoy~

* * *

It was a cloudy day in the hidden leaf of village. Birds singing a happy tune, cold wind blowing merrily while the flowers dance to its rhythm. Silence occupied the streets yet a faint patter of footsteps could be heard.

The boy ran passed by houses and stores, his brown eyes locked on the road. He ran and ran, through the peaceful land of Konoha until he reached the soft green grass in the outskirts of town.

"G-G-GOUME N-O-H SA-SAI!" He panted, bowing down to his teammates.

Shino adjusted his glasses and calmly replied "It's all right, Kiba. The other teams aren't here yet."

Kiba sighed in relief as he plops down on the grass with Akamaru beside him. "That's good...!" he said as he gently ran his fingers on Akamaru's white fur.

"K-kiba-kun? A..anoh?" Hinata stuttered looking down at Kiba and Akamaru.

Kiba sat up and stretched. "What is it Hinata-chan?"

The ever shy Hinata twiddled her fingers and swallowed the lump formed in her throat. "Ca-can you help me pass a message to the ninjas over there?"

Kiba looked at her, an eyebrow arched. "A message?"

Hinata nodded and took out a small white envelope. "Kurenai-sensei wanted them to have this."

The boy carefully took the envelope in his hands and let Akamaru sniff it. "What is it boy?" The little dog looked at its master, and let out a bark and growled. "A... a cat?" Kiba exclaimed letting go of the envelope.

Both Shino and Hinata confused, looked at their teammate. "A cat?" Shino repeated. He looked over to Hinata who was as puzzled as he is.

"It's not from Kurenai-sensei... I m-mean... It's from a.. a cat!" Kiba tried his best to explain. His teammates looked at him in disbelief.

"B-but Kiba-kun! Sensei gave this to me herself!" Hinata protested.

"... it's true. I saw them with my own eyes." Shino stated assuring.

"Impossible. Akamaru picked up a cat's scent. Maybe that wasn't Kurenai-sensei who gave it to you. Maybe it was an impostor!" Kiba said eyeing the white envelope that was now in Hinata's hands.

"I-is it... maybe a t-trap?!" the shy girl stammered.

The three of them looked at each other quickly then over to the ninjas whom the letter was addressed.

"... Kirigakure ninjas." Shino informed his teammates.

Kiba stared at the foreign ninjas darkly and Akamaru barked to his master giving him the notion that the scent of the cat was among the three Kirigakure shinobi/s. "ARE THEY TRYING TO PULL A PRANK OR SOMETHING?!" Kiba growled. "LET'S GO AKAMARU!"

The boy charged towards the clueless shinobi/s with Akamaru on his shoulders. "GO AKAMARU!" he yelled. The dog obeyed its master and jumped with its mouth wide open and bit one of the Hidden mist village ninja.

The girl in great pain fell to the ground and screamed. Blood streamed down her left leg; the dog still clenching its teeth deep into the flesh.

"O-oooouch! LET GO OF ME! PLEASE LET GO!" The girl begged, tears flowing down her pale face.

"KYOKO!" Her teammates rushed over to the poor girl's side.

"Forced sleep ninjutsu!" Karin quickly used her genjutsu causing the little white dog to fall asleep and letting go of Kyoko's leg.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHOSE ABOMINATION IS THIS?!" Karin outrageously demanded.

Kiba's eyes widened "WHAT?! AKAMARU IS NO ABOMINATION!" he yelled at the red-headed girl.

"AHA! SO THIS IS YOURS! PUT THAT... THAT _THING _ON A LEASH!" Karin shouted back as she pointed to the sleeping Akamaru.

"_THING?!_" Kiba's anger bursting out. "EXCUSE ME! SHE'S THE ONE THAT CAUSED ALL THE TROUBLE, NOT AKAMARU!" he said referring to Kyoko.

"And what did Kyoko do to your dog?!" Rei finally spoke up. His usual calm voice was now shaky and his hands were balled into fists.

"SHE DID AN ILLUSIONARY TECHNIQUE ON HINATA HERE AND GAVE HER A PRANK LETTER!" Kiba said still shouting and pointing at Kyoko. "YOU CAN'T FOOL US! YOU HAVE THAT CAT SMELL THAT WAS ALSO ON THE ENVELOPE!"

Rei and Karin looked at each other, their eyes widened. _A cat?!_

"W-WHAT?! DON'T BE STUPID! KYOKO WAS WITH US THE WHOLE TIME!" Karin replied defensively. _Tsk. That Misaku is really a pain in the ass. _She looked over to Rei and slightly nodded to him.

_Ichinori genjutsu! _( An illusionary technique that I made up! ;) )

"An envelope? You mean like this?" He said to Kiba gaining back his composure.

Kiba snatched the envelope from him and sniff it himself. "... It smells like this one." he said to himself as he took out the envelope that was delivered to Hinata.

"You see, you were not the only one who received a _prank _letter." Rei calmly told him, snatching back the envelope.

Kiba's eyes widened, he felt the insides of him shaking. _She was innocent! _he screamed in his mind. He looked to Kyoko who was still in pain and rushed over to her side.

"I'M SO SORRY MISS!" He said as he bowed to her, his face on the ground.

Kyoko still teary eyed placed a hand on Kiba's shoulder. "I-it's all right. No harm done." She said as she tried to smile.

Kiba lift his head and found himself looking straight in her eyes. _Sh..she's! __She's an angel! _Their eye contact was cut when Kyoko winced painfully. Finally getting back to his senses, Kiba cautiously moved his hand towards her injured leg, causing Kyoko to blush at his sudden gesture.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" Rei jealously snapped at him.

Kiba ignored him and continued his work, he gently wiped away the blood with a cloth that he tore from his hoodie revealing his wild spiky brown hair. "I-I'm really sorry about earlier." He whispered to her. Kyoko looked at the guy in front of her, _He looks a lot cuter without the hoodie. _she thought to herself then blushing a slight shade of pink at her own remark. She continued to watch him patch up the wound, her purple eyes scanning every feature of the brunette Konoha ninja.

"Okay. It's done." Kiba stated. He stood up and offered Kyoko a hand. She shyly took it and slowly stood up. She tried to take a step but ended up tumbling forward, luckily Kiba was there to catch her.

"I-I'm such a klutz." Kyoko laughed as she looked up to Kiba but then blushed when she realized their faces was only an inch apart. She quickly but politely pushed him away and tried to stand up again. Kiba, being the gentleman that he is, he placed his hand on her waist and supported Kyoko.

Rei and Karin stood there, unable to do anything. "Why does she always get the cute boys?" Karin whispered to Rei who was jealously watching his all time crush in the hands of another.

"OI! KIBA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Came the angry voice of Naruto. He rushed over to the two and glared at Kiba then looked over to Kyoko. "Kyoko-chan? What happened?" his voice softened. _  
_

"I had.. an accident." Kyoko replied to him with a smile.

Naruto glanced at her injured leg. He clenched his teeth and balled both his hands into fists. _S-she got hurt! I promised I won't let anything happen her. I promised her I'll protect her. _He walked to Kyoko, his eyes glued on the floor. He forcefully pushed Kiba aside with one hand and used the other to catch Kyoko. Kyoko, in Naruto's arms, looked up to the boy who was still staring at the floor. His eyes narrowed and tensed.

"Kyoko-chan. Goume. I promised to protect you with my life..." He started in a serious tone. "B-but I failed you."

Kyoko's eyes widened, tears filled her eyes. _He.. Naruto. _She touched his cheek and caressed it. "N-naruto-kun..." Naruto wanted so much to hugged her but resist the urge to do so. With his head down and a deep blush creeping out of his face, he picked up Kyoko (bridal style) and walked away with her cuddled up in his arms.

* * *

How'd you like it?! Hahahaha Thank you so much for the reviews and hopefully a lot more will come :DDD

This chapter is both dedicated to Kiba and Naruto (since I think that even though Naruto is in those current chapters, he lacks fluffy scenes with Kyoko :D) Oh and I'm sorry to tell you guys this, I won't be updating till next Friday. Yeah, school stuff.. :(((

Please post a review~ Thank you! :DDDD


	7. Chapter 6: Love vs Love

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only Ichinose Kyoko and some other characters that I made up!  
Don't forget to review~ It's much appreciated! :) Enjoy~

* * *

"All right you no good brats. Come here!"

Sasuke sighed indifferently on the shady tree he was leaning on. He looked over to his teammates who were arguing. Sakura continuously hitting Naruto on the head; The blonde shouting to the annoying pink-haired girl. With his arms still crossed he walked over to the two and pulled Naruto's collar.

"Hey. The examiner asked for the teams already." he sounded threatening yet at the same time calm and collected.

Sakura quickly stopped bickering with Naruto and put on her best smile. "Hai! Hai, Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto looked at her in disgust. _What does she see in that guy?_ then the image of Kyoko appeared in his mind. He frowned bitterly and balled his hands into fist. _Kyoko-chan, you like Sasuke don't you? _the thought of Kyoko and Sasuke ending up together was unbearable for him. 'Sasuke doesn't deserve her' he would always say. He hesitantly looked to Sasuke, his eyes full of anger. _Of course she likes him. Everybody loves Sasuke._

Twenty-four teams gathered around the entrance to a dark and sinister looking forest. Tall, wired walls surrounded the place with an old sign hanging on the gate saying "Danger. Do not Enter." In the center, stood a woman, around her early twenties, with a cream-colored trench coat, her ebony black hair was tied into a high ponytail. She looked expectantly to the eager young people before her, anxiety written all over their faces. She smirked at them and began to laugh maliciously, her hoarse voice echoing through out the land. The participants stared blankly at her, waiting for her to say something.. anything, about the second exam. All of them, patiently waited except for a certain red-headed boy.

"What's so funny?" the boy calmly asked the Jounin who stopped laughing at sound of his voice. The examiner eyed him angrily and reached something in her pocket. She took a kunei and swiftly threw it in the boy's direction. But her attempt to hit him even on his cheek was in vain. The red-haired boy stood there with the sharp object clutched in his right hand. Then the boy nonchalantly threw the kunei aside hitting the ground and crossed his arms.

"Nice catch." The jounin commented hiding her emotions. She was shocked to have met someone who could stop a speeding kunei with his bare hands.

"Oi. Gaara. Stop showing off!" the boy's teammate warned him in a hushed voice.

Gaara turned to look darkly at the older boy beside him, who had a black bonnet with cat-like ears hiding his light brown hair; his face painted with purple and red, He wore black overalls and he carried something covered in bandages over his back. The red-haired boy continued to look at him, his eyes intensely boring into his teammate's blue eyes.

"Kankuro, it's no use telling that to him." The blonde kunoichi told him as she held back his brother.

Kankuro agreed with Temari. _There is nothing that can stop that brat._ He thought to himself. He let go of Gaara' shoulder and took a step backward.

Meanwhile, the ninja's from Kirigakure were watching the whole scene from behind.

"That guy didn't catch the kunei with his bare hands." Rei told the two maidens beside him. His short black hair was dancing gracefully in the wind; his black eyes on Gaara.

"What do you mean?" Karin asked him.

"He used sand." He replied calmly.

"Sand?" Kyoko and Karin repeated.

"Yes. If my deduction is correct, he controls the sand inside that gourd." Rei explained.

Kyoko and Karin looked at each other then back to Rei. "That sharingan of yours is really something _Rei_." Karin commented with a hint of sarcasm when she said his name. Rei swiftly looked at her and shushed the red-haired girl. "Oops! Didn't mean to say that out loud!" She apologized.

Kyoko looked at Rei with stern and pleading eyes. "When are you going to tell Sasuke the truth?" her voice was mellow yet at the same time demanding. Rei hated it when Kyoko looks at him like that. He sighed and avoided her dark purple eyes "Goume, Kyoko-chan. I just can't bring myself to tell him the truth about anything… yet."

Kyoko sighed heavily and turned to look at the sand ninjas again. _That guy… I think I've seen him before. _

* * *

"FIVE DAYS WITH SASUKE-KUN?! UNACCEPTABLE!" Ino shrieked at her teammates. Her voice trembling and her eyes bursting into flames. Shikamaru and Choji took cover behind a tree with their hands on their ears.

"Troublesome girl." Shikamaru complained. He looked over to Choji who was dreamily watching Ino's outrage from behind. Shikamaru shook his head in disbelief._  
_

"She's so cute when she's angry~" Choji purred.

Shikamaru felt sudden chills down his spine. He hated it when Choji acts all lovey dovey over Ino. Not that he was jealous or anything, but he really couldn't stand all those _cliche _stuff. "Quit it Choji." Shikamaru ordered him slapping the poor boy on the head.

"OI FOREHEAD GIRL!" Ino shouted after Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi gracefully turned to her long time rival and smiled sweetly. "What is it, Ino-pig~?"

"INO-PIG?!" Ino angrily repeated, her eyes fixed on Sakura's. Shikamaru and Choji looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Both rushed over to the blonde and tackled her to the ground leaving Ino unconscious. Choji picked her up and sighed dreamily. "She's so beautiful when she's unconscious." he said to Shikamaru. The Nara kid sighed and shook his head "Come on. The test will be starting soon." and with that they left the other kunoichi standing victoriously.

"Sakura! We better get going!" Naruto called for her. Sakura nodded happily and ran towards her teammates. Nothing can ruin her mood today. _Five days! Five whole days with Sasuke. This is going to be something~!_

After Anko, the second examiner, explained the task and rules to the participants, the test immediately took place. Several ninjas speeding through the forest, carefully thinking of strategies to defeat other teams to obtain both the white and black scrolls. The sand ninjas on the other hand decided to divide and conquer.

The impatient Gaara dashed through the forest, rummaging every inch of the forest for possible hindrances and _prey. _He jumped from branch to branch when suddenly he smelled something _delicious. _His eyes grew wider, his mouth almost drooling. He felt his body trembling causing him a headache. _Blood! I smell blood!_ He flopped to the ground, his hands still on his head. Trying to get a hold of himself, he placed his head on the ground. Trembling at the sudden urge to kill something... anything. _I-I need to... confirm my existence._

Gaara scoured the area like a crazy person, searching every bush every tree until he found what he was looking for. He saw a girl standing beside a tree, her back on him. He eyed her from head to toe, noticing the wound on her left leg which was still bleeding through the bandage. He smiled wickedly and charged towards her. The girl sensing his presence jumped and landed three feet away from him. Both of them were now looking at each other, examining every inch of the stranger, the girl narrowed her eyes and prepared to fight. _I knew I've seen him somewhere before. __There's no doubt about it. He's the one with the Shukaku inside of him. _she thought to herself.

Gaara took a step backward and held up his hands "Sand Funeral!"

Sand started to pile on the girl's feet. She smiled at Gaara as if to say 'is that the best you can do'. Then she closed her eyes and muttered something, soon the sand turned to mud. She gracefully got out of the mess and jumped to a nearby tree. "Sorry to tell you this but, I can control everything in the forest. Using your sand against me is pointless." She said confidently.

The red-headed boy smirked and replied with a raspy voice "Heh heh. Don't underestimate the power of the suna!" He charged towards the girl again, sand covering his arms and hands. He threw a punch at the girl but the brunette quickly avoided it and caught his hand. "Shimera seru Mizu" droplets of water formed and merged with the sand on his arms and turned it into mud. "Kuri" viscous wind blew past him causing the mud to harden. Then the girl pushed Gaara on the ground and triumphantly giggled.

"That was fun!" she said to him. The boy silently cursed under his breath. _She's really starting to piss me off. _

Just then, Gaara used his sand and tackled the girl from behind. She fell to the ground next to the boy, she felt the sand hugging her body and hands preventing her to use any jutsu. _Damn it. He caught me off guard. _Gaara confidently stood up, he looked down on the girl with his arms crossed and smiled wickedly. "This ends now! Sand Coffin!" the sand continued to squeeze the life out of her, in her desperation she decided to do the one thing that could save her life at that moment. She stared deep into the sand ninjas eyes and used a mind binding technique "Ai toh kyosei."

The sand slowly released the girl's body, Gaara stood there unsure of what just happened. The kirigakure kunoichi still had her purple eyes locked with Gaara's. "W-what a-are y-you d-doing?!" He demanded her. "The question is, what you will be doing in the next couple of minutes." She smiled playfully.

Gaara walked towards her against his will, slowly picked her up. His face three inches from hers, he tried his best to resist but couldn't, he gave in and mashed his lips against her. His eyes grew wide; his face burning and his heart racing. _What the hell is this? Why is my chest... thumping? _The girl took a step backward ending the kiss leaving the confused boy on the ground. "W-what was that?" he questioned her still unable to move. "My secret technique, a mind binding spell that makes any boy fall madly in love with me for just a period of time." She replied calmly, sweetness in her voice. "Oh, and that kiss will make you unable to move for fifteen minutes." She added with a wink. Then she walked up to him and scanned his clothing, searching for the scroll. Gaara flinched at the slightest touch of her finger, he felt invaded and weak. He furrowed his eyes and silently cursed her. _Damn it. I'll kill her. I'm going to kill her!_

Finally giving up on him, she heavily sighed and looked at him "Looks like you don't have your team's scroll. I'll be leaving now~ bye!" she said to him a bit snobbishly and went away.

* * *

So here are the meanings of Kyoko's ninjutsus that I made up~! :D

Shimera seru Mizu (literally means to dampen)

Kuri (Air )

Ai toh kyosei. ( Forced love)

PS: Thank you for the lovely reviews~ I'm sorry that this chapter is really messy and came out really late. I had a lot of trouble writing this! XD

PPS: I hope you like Gaara and Kyoko's moment~ hehehe and yes, I know that most of you doesn't want Gaara like this.. :(( but it doesn't matter if he's still a psychopath in this one, he's still the Gaara that we love! :D

Please post a review~ Thank you! :D I promise I won't be late for the next chapter! Expect it on Monday! :D


	8. Not really a chapter

Not really a chapter :(

Hi Guys! I'm really sorry but I have to discontinue this story for now... It's really been a mess so I'm still trying to settle the plot and everything. Plus, I have a ton of school work soo.. yeah. :( But don't worry~ I'll post a new chapter (update) for/ this story on March 25, 2013, the start of our summer break. :)) Thank you so so much for your support! But rest assured I am really going to continue this! :D Please do stay tuned for now!

Lotsa love

Utashi-chan :)

PS: Interested in roleplaying an OC or a cannon (I'm not really sure if I spelled it correct XD) :) Join now! :D

forum/Naruto-Roleplay-The-path-that-you-choose/121402/


End file.
